Laptops and Glasses
by Ekoko
Summary: [revised, incomplete] A small inside look at what goes on in the head of our favorite little nerd. Who has glasses. And a laptop. Woot. (Tags: KaiRei, TakaoMax, KyoujuOC)
1. Takao and Max

I've redone it, again. So, yeah. Oh, and I'm writing up more chapters for this as well, not just editing the ones I've already got.

_________

I can see it, but I don't think they can. The two of them aren't ready for it yet, so that's a good thing... They're meant to be together. Max and Takao, that is. 

Sure, I have a small crush on Takao, but that's the thing. It's just a crush. Between those two it's different. More than a crush. I know that I'm going to get over this. Either of them wouldn't. Won't.

I already know that I don't have a chance, so I just do my best to help out the team. Takao hasn't showed any interest in me, or in Max. But if you watch closer there is the special affection. But at this point it's not interest, just special affection.

Once again though, those two aren't ready for it yet. They just aren't ready for those feelings. They're there, the feelings, but at the same time they aren't. In basic, they're hiding them from themselves. Not like they're in denial or anything, they actually don't know that the emotions are there.

My friend once told me that I have a habit of thinking about things until I've thought of it in every prospect. Which is true, but I can't see things in other ways like she says.

Some people would think 'Oh, they aren't showing interest in each other. I'll try and make him like me, before he realizes that he likes the other one.'

I can't do that.

I know too well just how things are. I don't think about things in every way possible, I think about them until I understand exactly how it IS.

It's strange though...

I know I can't be with Takao. I've, in fact, stopped wanting to, for the most part. It's odd to like someone, but not care that they don't like you, and to not even have the tiniest urge to change that. Hikaru said that it means I don't like him.

She's wrong.

I do.

But I'm not too sure how that can work. Oh well...

Kai gave us the day off, and I'm kind of bored. Takao and Max went off exploring the hotel, in other words, they went to eat and swim. Most likely, in that order, with no space in between.

Kai and Rei just disappeared off the face of the planet. At the same time.

Those two, both being older than 4 years old mentally, are ready for their relationship. I don't think it's started yet, but they actually subconsciously flirt, whereas, Takao and Max... Don't... At all...

I'm so bored. Bored, bored, bored.

The door just opened and closed and I can hear Takao and Max's voices.

"They kicked us out, Takao! Doesn't that say ANYTHING to you?" Max's voice is a teasing tone, and at the same time it has a small hint of annoyance. Max has started pouting and muttering under his breath.

Something about not getting to eat more muffins.

They scare me a little. We learned that Max's favorite food is muffins. He eats worse than Takao when he has muffins.

Takao walks into the room and tosses himself onto the couch, shortly followed by Max.

"Hey, Kyouju! Watcha' do all day?" Takao asks, beaming.

I think about it for a moment. Nothing. I've done absolutely nothing today.

  
I blink, realizing this.

"Nothing... I suppose I've just been thinking all day." I say, and Max looks at me warningly.

  
"Don't brag about being able to think in front of Takao." Max says, tone the same as his looks. Takao looks at Max curiously, before it clicks.

Takao starts chasing Max around the room now, yelling threats of muffin stealing. And they're running towards the door, which, unless I'm imagining things, is starting to open.

It opens and ends in a pile, Rei on Kai, with Takao and Max on top of that. Kai looks as though he's trying not to kill them now.

It didn't work.

I watch as Kai tries to kill Takao, Max tries to save Takao, Rei tries to calm Kai down, and Takao screams like a girl.

I shrug, as Takao's Kai-induced pain increases.

"Average day." I say to myself, and open my laptop.

Besides, I really need to download that new simulation program. 

_________ 

Okays, so, I'm going over the other chapters, so... Yeah... 

Review or no updates!!


	2. Kai and Rei

His musings on Kai and Rei!

_________

I look up from my typing after pressing the enter key and watch the grey bar slowly turn blue on the flat screen of my laptop.

Kai has long since stopped trying to kill Takao after Rei persuaded him with a beyblade challenge.

I had, of course, known that would work. Kai has trouble refusing Rei. A lot of trouble. Like, to the point of being unable to, unless it involves pain. 

I knew it would work. Rei knew it would work. Takao was busy screaming. Max might have known. I don't think he's quite as innocent and naive as he acts, I think he knows just a little more than he lets on.

I can tell, how he looks at those two, Kai and Rei, kind of like saying 'aww, they're so cute' as opposed to 'Oh look, it's Kai and Rei, that's special' and not caring.

I'm getting completely off topic, yes, my thoughts are off topic. I do this a lot, just choose something and think about that. Right now I'm trying to think about Kai and Rei, but I keep getting side tracked. 

So, Kai and Rei flirt pretty openly. I mean, that thought alone causes really weird mental images of Kai being flirty, but it's just little things that you have to look for.

Like, for instance, what just happened. Rei suggested something and Kai just straight off agreed to that over one of his favorite things: hurting Takao.

Another thing is what happened right after that. Rei smiled and he just looked happier than when he usually smiles. And usually something really good happens to make him smile, just now all that happened was that Kai agreed to do something with him.

So, those two are just plain obvious.

I think they're both aware of the feelings, maybe they've accepted them, maybe they're fighting them off, maybe they haven't even actually noticed!

Either way, eventually they have to get together.

Rei's a bit more obvious than Kai, he's easier to read. He blushes when Kai talks to him sometimes, he stutters every now and then, and he tries harder to prove that Mao isn't his girlfriend when Kai's there.

Kai doesn't really do anything, aside from the occasional lets Rei sleep in if he stayed up late, stares at Rei for long amounts of time, or the complimenting of Rei's skills.

They're both kind of awkward around each other, they both act nervous, but it's not too bad.

Kai's pretty cold, you know? I think Rei could warm him up a bit. It's a pretty obvious solution, Kai's afraid of being hurt, and Rei hates hurting people. Kai is black and cold, Rei is white and warm, opposites.

Opposites attract anyway, so I guess it's for the better if they're opos-

  
Oh.

  
The download is done.

_________

Doot doot, review please.

If you don't you get no updates!!


	3. Everyone

Woop, chapter 3...  
_______________________________

"Ugh, this program's code is all wrong!" I mumble to myself upon downloading it. I go into the program's code and begin working on it. I'm not very familiar with this language, so it takes some effort and time to- I'm done.

I close my laptop and look up at the other's. Takao and Max are blading against eachother and Kai is against Rei. Practice ended a while ago, technically, but they're finishing the last matches.

Everyone's improved so much. They've matured in personality as well as beyblading skill.

Takao's a little more... I don't know, I suppose the word 'determined' works, but it's not that. He's always been determined. Always, always, always. He probably always will be too. It's just natural for him. 

The tournaments and such have taught him that you can lose. No matter how good you are there's always someone better. Which isn't to say you shouldn't stop trying. Takao keeps trying. It's important. Trying to be the best when it's impossible, all it means is that you can always improve, no matter how high up, there's always another level, and Takao's always there, trying to beat that level and go up.

Max is a little less naive. When we first met him he was just happy, happy, give me sugar, pink fluffy bunnies, happy. That sounded weird, but whatever. He seemed to have this theory that nothing bad ever happens. That's gone away through all the things we've been through.  
  
The Russian incident, the whole vampire and zombie thing, everything. He hasn't changed much, he's not less happy now. He's just the same but a little more mature. It's hard to explain, but he hasn't change personality wise.

Rei... I'm not sure how Rei's changed. He was already calm and accepting... I think perhaps... Hmm... Maybe... Guilt? I know he felt guilty about leaving Rai, Mao, Kiki, and Gao. How could he not? He acted so much like he was sure it wasn't his fault, like it didn't effect him.  
  
He really did feel guilty. He felt like he was a traitor. He's matured in the way that, now, if he feels bad about something, he'll say so. And also, if something isn't his fault, and he knows that, he doesn't feel responsible. That's what happened before. He knew he was right, but they were still friends and he had still hurt them, so he felt bad about it.

Kai is obvious, he's nicer. It's not like he's suddenly 'look I have flowers, here have a flower, I like pink, no training for the next week, tralalalalala.' Woah... that makes wiiiiieeeeeeerd mental images. Anyways, Kai is just a little more understanding. If there's a reasonable excuse for someone to not practice, he won't make them. He's a little less strict with the time schedule, and he's just all around nicer.  


That only leaves me. I don't know how I've matured. I don't even know if I_ have_ matured! It's hard to think about yourself in detail. Maybe I'm a little less... Childish. But the reasoning behind that is that I'm older. It's not really because of what happened, it's because of my age. Maybe...  
  
It's hard to tell.

Takao and Max's match just finished. Takao won. 

Max has gotten stronger. So much stronger. When he first started 'blading, I'll admit he was good, but he really wasn't up to Takao, Rei, or Kai's-of course- level. Max is strong enough to be at Takao's level.  
I know, Takao won, but he had to try so hard! It's not just that they knew each other's moves, but that they're both at about the same level. 

Kai and Rei's match just ended, as expected, no offense to Rei, Kai won.

Kai always wins. Always. Against anyone, Kai will win. All that stupid training. Still makes me angry. How can they do that to human beings? Don't they know that it hurts the 'victim's? I suppose they wouldn't. They wouldn't know that humans can be in pain. They wouldn't know anything about humans, they aren't human.

Off topic...

Kai even had to struggle with Rei. If he had lost, I think he would've just vowed to become better. (Sounds like a Takao thing, doesn't it?) He would've been a little upset, but barely over the average anger of losing. He'd also be proud, most likely, having known that he was the one who got Rei up to that level.

"Training's over, come on." Kai says, heading back to the apartment room.

The others follow quickly but I run a short check on the program I just fixed the coding of. I frown at what I read and close the laptop.  
  
"Coding error, resetting to default." I repeat. I snort.

The computer just hates me, that's all.

_______________________________

I'm torturing poor Kyouju. XP In that strange way that only computer geeks can be effected in...

No reviews equals no updates!


	4. Rei

Wow, lucky you, another chapter. Oh, and by the way: I've decided to actually *gasp* give this a plot! Later on, of course...

And I might cancel that plan. 'sides, it was mostly gonna be about my OC and Kyouju, and that might not be very interesting to everyone else. 

So, if you want me to go through with it and do that, then tell me. Otherwise I won't, 'cause... Yeah.  
_________________________

Stupid code, stupid default codes, stupid weird computer language, stupid-

"Hi Kyouju." Rei greets from the doorway. I just give him a nod and look back to my code. "Whatcha doin'?" He asks, walking up behind me.

"Trying to fix this program." I say. Rei seems to realize that there's nothing he can do to help in any way and leaves. I just keep typing. I think I've got this language figured out, and that means I can think about other things while I type.

Rei. That's all that comes to mind. 

He's nice. Obvious, but the best word for it. 'Sincere' works well. Not 'Pure,' I've decided that one's for Max. Rei is sincere though. He's nice. He forgives people easily, he doesn't say mean things about people even if he doesn't like them, and he offers his help anywhere he goes.

Okay, the 'doesn't say mean things' part, that's kind of a lie. Rei is too honest for sugar coating insults. He's also too honest for exaggerating them. So it's more like stating a fact with him. (Although some people take it offensively--every now and then...)

He genuinely likes helping people. When we first met him he was pretty cocky and rude, but he's not like that at all. In fact, remembering him like that is somewhat difficult since we're so used to the calm and wise Rei now.  
  
He's pretty tolerant. He can also tell when to give up, unlike Takao. But sometimes that's bad -- For all of us -- Takao has this way of making a horrible plan work perfectly. I mean, we give up, but Takao never does. When we think it's not something we can do, we don't try, but Takao does. And he always does whatever it was.

Rei's kinda like a kitten. It's kind of an obvious comparison, but it works. He's cute and cuddly and if you do something mean he might kill you. I know I said he was tolerant, but certain things...

Like petting a cat wrong, if you rub upwards it messes up their fur and they get angry, but if you rub back down quickly than it smoothes out and they forget about it.

But if you don't smooth it back down they stay angry.

His holy beast, Drigger, is like Byakko. I've noticed they all have one of the four gods. I wonder sometimes if it was only coincidence we're a team.

Byakko means "White Light" which describes Rei pretty well. A warm, soft, white light. It can also mean "White Tiger" Which is another good description of Rei.

White light, white tiger... White is Rei's favorite color, I believe...

Rei has spirit. I mean, his personality could be described in the word "Spirit" even though it's not an adjective.

His name "Rei Kon" Means "Spirit Soul" So... I think it kinda makes sense. It's really hard to word out, but his soul is spirit. An interesting fact "ReiKai" Which is obviously Rei and Kai's names put together, is "Spirit World."

I find that slightly entertaining.

His hair is long, really long. I have trouble managing my hair and It's not even to my shoulders, whereas Rei has hair to his knees and never has knots. 

That must take a long time to do. 

On the subject of his looks, his eyes. Golden. How often do you see _that?_ Although I guess my eyes are a rare color. Black. But none-the-less, gold is really wierd, but it suits him.

A small window on the screen pops up.

"The code you have entered is being loaded, please wait." It reads, the text resting above a grey bar, slowly changing into blue with a percentage number above it.  
  


"Coding error, resetting to default."

_______________________

More geek torture!! Bwahahaha! Review or I'll kill my update munchkins!

(Update munchkins? What the hell? O_o) Oh, wait, I was the one that said that. 

...

What the hell? O_O


	5. Max

Bleh, it's past my bedtime.

*Feels pathetic for having a bedtime*

Oh, and about the "I'm sane. On Wednesdays!" Thing. That's a quote from me, I say it all the time. ^^

_____________________________________

I can't believe this. Faulty code. Again, the wrong code. Like I said before, this computer just hates me. Hates me, I tell you! 

Okay, now I sound crazy...

But I'm not crazy, my computer is crazy, it won't accept my code. My code is right, my computer's the one that's wrong.

Alright, so maybe I _am_ crazy... But that's okay. Nothing wrong with being crazy. That's what Hikaru says. But then again, she also says that "I'm sane. On Wednesdays!"

Right, so being crazy probably _isn't_ okay. Well then...

I frown at the laptop's flat screen and imagine myself hitting it with various objects. Not that I ever would in real life! No matter how stupid and annoying this computer is, it and it's mocking, stupid, code rules and restrictions. 

I don't think I can use the computer for a while. If I do, I'll get frustrated to the point of breaking it, and this took three weeks allowance to buy! (Actually, the lady selling it was a friend _and_ there was a sale, so getting it was pure luck...)

Still, the idea of throwing it across the room at the wall is very tempting.

Well, now I have a reason not to. Max is standing infront of the wall I want to throw it at. Okay, well, that's somewhat good.

"Thanks." I say, just for the fun of being what seems like random to everyone else. It wasn't random, I had reason. He just saved my laptop. Although it does deserve to die...

Max looks at me, bewildered, and raises an eyebrow.

"For what?" He asks, as expected.

I decide to be mysterious and just look back at my laptop. I see from the corner of my eyes; Max takes a slight step backwards before leaving the room as quick as possible.

Heh, that was amusing.

Max is, Y'know, always happy. Or at least, it seems like it. I'm not saying that it's fake and he's actually really angsty and such inside, he's just not as happy as he acts. Basically, he acts 100% happy, but he's actually 90% happy.

I don't think that anyone could not be sad - if not just a little - in his situation. His parents are divorced, his mom lives really far away, when he does see her she barely talks to him... I've noticed that when they do talk it's mostly on his mom's part "I'm proud of you, I love you." And that's it. Nothing else.

I've noticed that he kind of closes off himself from her as well, like he's afraid that if he reveals too much about himself than she won't like him anymore.

It makes me kind of angry with her. I mean, I know she's a great person and all, and she really does love him, but still! She's his mom! She should talk to him a little more than that.

And when we were against her team... I overheard Max telling Takao that his mom had told him to quit to avoid embarrassment from losing. She doesn't even know him well enough to know that he wouldn't do that!

Max can't be lonely, he has all of us and he knows that we're his friends, his dad is really nice and loves him to pieces. He's not lonely persay... But nothing can replace a mother.

I don't like seeing people with the same situation as me. Having people who love you, but barely know who you are. My parents are like that, but I love them too. It's not like I'm mad at them, but still it's... Frustrating I suppose.

I'm glad that Max at least has a dad who knows who he is really well.

Max is really reliable. Even if you don't ask, he'll still figure out what you'd like him to do and do it. Although, on the occasion, he just doesn't get it. And sometimes he 'doesn't get it' just for fun.

He's reliable, but one thing is that he trusts others to much, just assumes that they're all as reliable as him. He shows people how he does certain tricks, even if it'll change the outcome of an important match in their favor, and he'll let people borrow his stuff -- even Takao, of whom _no one_ trusts with their stuff.

I'm getting kinda bored. 

I think I can forgive my computer now.

Back to rewriting the code.

Oh joy.

___________________________________

It's strange how Max's character is so complex, and yet so simple... I really didn't go into much detail here... 


	6. Kai

Fwaaaaaaaa! Kai-ness!!! Gah, the first version of this chapter sucked so bad! So, here it is, fresh of the... THE SOMETHING!!!! BWAHA!!!

______________________ 

I type the code, double checking nearly every letter I enter. Maybe there's a key on the keyboard that isn't working... If that's the case that I can just check and... No, I've pressed every button and they all work...

Stupid code.

Stupid computer.

I hate it.

Luckily the feeling seems to be mutual! Which is actually a_ bad_ thing... Okay... Contradicting myself... Oh well, I do it often...

I look up from the computer, having paused in my typing. There's no one here, I know there isn't, but I look around the room anyway.

Yup. No one.

I glance out the window at the movement I noticed. Kai's outside. I return to typing in the code.

He seems to like being outside and away from us. It seems like he enjoys being alone or wih Rei. He likes calm things. Being outside and alone is just pure... I dunno, pure _something_. 

When he's outside he tends to just lean against something and, I don't know, maybe listen... that's why it's okay if Rei's with him. 

Takao and Max. They can't handle being calm. I mean, they're young, they're energetic, they're immature, they need to do something with all the energy. It ussually includes noise. Loud noise.

That's why Kai doesn't like being outside with them. 

He seems to like being outside with Rei though. Rei is calm, he can handle-and enjoy- the purity of whatever. So, those to could probably sit outside for two hours in silence and then come inside and feel as though they'd been having a deep and meaningful conversation the whole time!

It's just how things work with Kai.

Remember a few seconds ago "Kai doesn't like being outside with them," refering to Takao and Max.

Y'know what? I think he does like being around them, having them goof off infront of him.

No matter how he acts, I think he enjoys their childish behavior. He's smiled once or twice. For example: When Rei convinced him to come to the park with everyone.

A funny thing behind that, Rei stole my laptop and wouldn't give it back until I went and played with some kids my age at the park. I'm thankful, I'm glad he did. I met Hikaru there - which is especially amusing because the purpose of going there was, as said, to meet people _my_ age, but I met a person _Kai's_ age. That's not the only reason though, I'm just glad that he forced me to go outside and have fun like a normal kid.

I have too many responsibilities. It may not seem like it, but there's a lot of pressure.

So, anyway he dragged me to the park- along with everyone else-and bribed Kai into keeping it from me. I don't know what he bribed him with, but Kai wouldn't give it to me.

I eventually met Hikaru. I didn't talk to her for a while, just kind of watched her jump from rock to rock across the small river in the park. she eventually fell in, so I went to help her and we just kinda started hanging out.

Okay, back on topic...

Kai was there, leaning against a tree next to a bench the Rei was lying on. Max and Takao were just having a play fight infront of them in the grass. I remember it because I had been showing Hikaru who everyone was from a distance. Turns out she likes to watch the tournaments on TV. She doesn't beyblade, but she's a fan of our team.

She decided that she was my number one fangirl. She's a little... Weird...

Off topic again...

Kai smiled though. When he was watching Max and Takao play infront of him and had Rei right next to him, I think he felt at home. That's when I feel happiest; when I'm with all of them and they're just being normal. Not beyblading, not having a detailed conversation, when they're being normal.

Kai's pretty mean, right?

I don't know why he's so mean, but I don't think he _really _is. He has this weird way of coming off as mean no matter how nice he's being. He could probably give you a boquet of flowers and manage to come off as rude.

I don't know... We don't know very much about him. He isn't much for conversations...

A window pops up on the screen, snapping me out of my musings.

"Coding error, resetting to default."

Out of frustration I turn off the computer and leave the kitchen, heading towards the living room where Takao and Max are no doubt playing video games.  
  
I bet their game system isn't being evil.

_________________________

Review please! ^^


	7. Takao

Doot doot...  
___________________________   
  
I walk into the living room and sit down on the couch behind Max and Takao, who are battling in some fighting game or another. Neither looks back but Max says "Hi Kyouju." And Takao asks me why I'm not using that program or "whatever I was using earlier." 

Just because I'm frustrated I launch into a long rant on the program's code being wrong, the default code being wrong, and the general stupidity of the whole computer. They both seem to realize that I don't actually care if they pay attention or not and just give me an occasional "That sucks" or something along those lines when I pause.

I finish and I'm panting lightly, trying to regain my breath since that rant took too long. 

"Aww man!! Again! Why do you always win?" Takao whines, flailing his arms about and accidentaly throwing the controler at me.

Luckily I catch it and offer it back to him. He shakes his head and grins.

"You try!" He suggests in a happy voice that makes you think he'll cry if your refuse. I try to refuse gently.

"I don't play video games often, so I'm sure I'll be no good, and the controlling is probably going to be confusing for me, so I don't think I should-" Takao glares at me and I suddenly change my mind, deciding to play.

It's surprising how scary that was. I think he just wants to make Max forget how many times he lost. Takao points to the various buttons showing me what the basics are, moving, and what buttons actually do stuff.

I play a round of it and do ok, but I still lose. What did you expect? It's my first try!

I keep trying and eventually beat Max. Once.

Unfortuanately it's one of those games where you have to win twice. And... I lose the second and third time.

Oh well.

I stand up, hand the controller to Takao, and say a quick thanks. Takao flashes a thumbs up just before I leave.

Takao... He's arrogant. But... It's really in a good way more than anything else. He knows that people are better than him. He knows that there are millions of people better than him, but he still tries his hardest.

Rai once asked him if there was anyone stronger than him after he told Rai that his 'Scale was too small.' Takao had just grinned and said 'Yeah! Lots of them, of course!'

It doesn't bug him that he can't be the best. He always says "I want to be the best beyblader in the world" But it's in the sense of. . . I don't know, kind of like exaggurating what you know you'll accomplish but keeping your hope the same. It's what you want, and you want it a lot, but there's really not that big a chance of getting it.

No matter how good you are, there's always a level up.

Takao knows that but it doesn't discourage him at all. He just keeps trying. He doesn't know when to quit, which can be good OR bad. It's just a matter of luck. A lot of times he'll keep trying when we tell him to give up and he'll pay the price for not listening to us. But what also happens often is when we tell him to quit and he proves us wrong despite the horribly uneven chances.

Just now, that was an example of his friendship. He likes having happy friends, and tries really hard to keep everyone happy. Except Kai. Takao tries to make Kai angry. I might be the only one who notices, but every chance he gets, he'll point out you're his friend.

Like, when Rei was in the hospital he said "You don't have to worry so much." And Takao's immediate response was "Of course I do, you're my friend." 

It's almost like he's afraid that we don't know he wants to be our friend. 

One of the reasons he gets along with Max so well, is because Max is always so happy. Takao doesn't have to put special effort into keeping him happy, because Max is always happy.

I earlier mentioned that... I have a crush on him. I'm positive it's just a crush. I mean... If it wasn't would I be able to start liking someone else?

Because... I dunno, I am.

And the new object of my affections is currently... Trying to pull on Rei's "Tail." 

Um... I have to go stop Rei from strangling Hikaru now, so, if you'll excuse me...

___________________________  


Err, yeah. I really don't like Takao much. I mean, he's okay, I've got nothing against him, but... I pay very little attention to him. 

Oh, and on the pulling on Rei's tail thing, I mean his hair. ^^


	8. Hikaru

Doot doot.

Oh, and to 

**Toki Kasurmari: **Ohh, please, go ahead, review all you like! I just adore every review, seriously. My inbox is practically overflowing with NOTHINGNESS!!!!!!! I get NO new emails and I seriously love getting reviews, even if they ARE from the same person. 

Err, did I ramble? 

Anyway, the point is, those reviews made my week. (Get it? 'Cause there were seven and each made my day, and there are. . . I'll shut up now, thanks)

Okay, so, this is evaluating my OC here. . . 

I hope none of my readers have anything against OCs, I personally like having one or two, but not TOO many.

___________________________________________

****

I look at the girl next to me in the bed. It's not like we did anything. I mean, at the moment that kind of thought is. . . Really gross. 

When I'm older, perhaps the idea will be -- I grimace -- apealing, but for now, I'm okay with sharing a pillow. 

She just kinda fell asleep in here. I fell asleep too, but I just woke up a few minutes ago. I can't get back to sleep and I can't get up. It's morning, but we have no plans for today so it's not like I have to get up.

You might be wondering why I can't get up. I'll answer. Yes, I realize that you weren't actually wondering that, it's an excuse to tell you, now, on with my explanation.

She fell asleep next to me while I was finishing up the new program code. I'm not sure when, but somewhere along the line I fell asleep too.

Dunno why or how it happened, but she's got her arm wrapped around me. We're both facing the same way and her arms are going through the space between my arms and my side. She's also got her hands linked together around my chest, so I really can't move. Even if I wanted to.

I'm not sure if the others know. I'm not sure if they quite understand it, or even notice it, but it's just kind of... Who she is. And all of us don't do anything about it.

Hikaru is rude. I mean, if someone she doesn't know does something she's against, she'll yell at them loudly. She always talks in informal Japanese, and she calls everyone "Omae." So, she doesn't make friends very easily. No one really tries to be her friend. She does it to keep people away. She doesn't like to let people in. 

Rei, Kai, Max, Takao, and I are her friends. I was her friend first. I introduced her to my friends, who she automatically accepted. I think since I was her only friend, she trusted me, no matter what I did. So she assumed that if they were my friends, they must be good people.

Since she yells at people so much, she's often just assumed to be mean. She really isn't mean, like I said: She just doesn't like letting people in.

It's not like she has a horrible tragic past and hates people because of it or anything. She once told me that possibly the worst thing that ever happened to her in her childhood was that her parents never bought her a pony. Of course, right after saying that she had said: 'But that's okay, because I never really wanted one' then laughed and switched topics towards 'neon highlighters'.

But once your her friend, she's still mean to you. But it's really in a playful way more than anything else. It's just her way of interacting with another human being, to joke and have play fights, and things like that.

I think the whole thing is just about her being shy. Despite how little she cares about other's opinions of her, she still doesn't really like socializing much.

She does things though. Things... Small signs of affection. Just, every now and then, for no reason whatsoever she'll just do a small thing to point out that your her friend, and she likes it that way.

One of the things she'll do is saying goodnight. That doesn't _sound _ like much, but that's because it isn't. It's not a big deal, it's just a _small_ thing she does. Hikaru is all about subtlety. Though, anyone who knows her wouldn't beleive it.

Sometimes, for no reason at all, she'll go out of her way to say goodnight to all of us. She even says goodnight to Kai. Even when he's gone missing, she'll go find him, drag him back, scold him for being out so late -- Which, by the way, he completely ignores,-- then say goodnight and go to bed.

Even though she's Kai's age, meaning two years older than me, one year older than everyone else, we all still think of her as a little sister of sorts. Not exactly, though. I don't think of her as a little sister, as a big sister if anything, but still, the others seem to.

It doesn't seem like much, but it's still one of those things. Maybe she doesn't notice she does it, maybe she just does it subconsiously. That's probably it. She just randomly chooses a night and does that.

Another thing she'll do: Make breakfast.

Ussually, how it works is Kai'll wake up around six AM, take a shower, do whatever, wake us up at seven AM, let us eat until seven thirty AM, make us train 'till nine AM. Except Hikaru. He usually lets her sleep until eight AM.

Hikaru deosn't beyblade, so he lets her sleep. He still wakes her up early-ish though, just to keep her on a schedule. 

Hikaru isn't a morning person. I mean, definatly not as bad as Takao, but once she's woken up, she'll go back to sleep for half an hour, then get up. Every time. Exactly half an hour. Rei timed her. (Of course, that resulted in a chase around the house because she tried to murder him, but. . . He's still alive, right?) 

Anyways, sometimes she'll wake up, I'm guessing, since I'm still asleep at the time, anyway, she'll wake up about the same time as Kai, and while he's showering and doing whatever else he does in the morning, and she'll make breakfast for us.

The weird part is, right after making it, she'll go back to bed again.

She usually leaves a small note, with something along the lines of 'Made you some food! Already ate, so don't bother saving any.'

Hikaru doesn't eat very much. She'll finish maybe half of her plate, then stop eating and be full.

She's a pretty good cook. Not as good as Olivier was, but she's still pretty good.

Also, when she makes breakfast, she cleans up everything too.

She seems to like cooking, at least a little. Because another thing she'll do is just bake something for us for no reason. Sometimes she'll make us a cake or sometimes cookies, but for some reason she'll just bake us something.

Of course, when she bakes something, she leaves the dirty dishes and such. Rei ussually ends up cleaning that up for us...

Hikaru wouldn't say "Hey, your my friend and I like seeing you happy" or soemthing like that. Maybe Max would, possibly Takao, but not Hikaru. I don't think it occurs to her that that alone could make us happy. Well... Not so sure about Kai, but I'm pretty sure about the rest of us.

So, instead of saying something she just does things to make us happy.

There are other things she does, but none of them are really specific like those three, so I won't mention them.

Hikaru's the kind of person who'll walk around in circles about the town so that you can talk to her about soemthing upsetting you. Also the kind of person who will perposefully fall down flat on her face to cheer you up. Or make a complete idiot of herself in front of a person who's opinion of her is important to cheer you up. 

Either way, she just likes seeing us happy.

The bedspace next to me shifts and I turn around to see Hikaru blinking rapidly. She retracts her arms and wipes her eyes a little bit.

"What's wrong?" I ask softly, it's too early to speak at a normal volume.

"Nothing, nightmare." She answers, disagreeing with herself and not realizing.

"Wanna talk about it?" I ask. I don't know, I remember Max mentioning that his mom used to let him sleep in her bed if he had a nightmare, but it was already morning and she was _already_ sleeping in my bed. I faintly recall something about talking about it helping too, so. . .

Hikaru gives a strange laughing noise, but it comes out strangely because of her gentle crying.

"I can't remember what it was." She says, not really crying anymore, empty tears that mean nothing and have no sadness behind them still trailing down her face.

I stand up, now that I'm free to move and grab some clean clothes, heading for the shower.   
  
Hikaru just pulls the blanket over her head and within seconds I hear a quiet snoring from the bed.

I roll my eyes and close the door to the bathroom with a quiet sentance to the sleeping girl, fully aware she can't hear me. She is, after all, asleep.

"Night, Hikaru." 

"It's morning, you dolt." 

Scratch that, she's awake.

___________________________

Err, yeah... 

Okay, so, listen up readers!

I MIGHT to Hiromi. Does anyone want me to do Hiromi? I don't _especially_ want to, but if you want me to I will. 

And since no one really cares:

I'm turning this into an ongoing scribble. This will just be updated whenever with whatever, no plans, nothing. And it'll probably center around Kyouju and Hikaru - my OC. Possibly will have Hiromi, I've got this strange feeling of excitement about writing about a group of Hiromi, Kyouju, and Hikaru, but. . .

It depends on whether or not I put her in the next chapter.

So readers, it's up to you! 

Want Hiromi in this?

**Reviews are friendly!**


	9. Hiromi

Hiromi!! I don't know why, but I've really started wanting to write out some interaction between her, Hikaru, and Kyouju. I'll get to it later, I suppose. 

_________ 

I've long-since come to the end of my battles with the evil force known simply as "computer code." I fixed it a few days ago. Want to know why it wasn't working?

I'll tell you anyway. 

The stuuuuuuuupid program I was using to type it in changed all of the "="s into "-"s. Stupid program. I swear, the world is after me. And... So is Hiromi. I've been walking down the school hallways -- Almost home free -- and now Hiromi's chasing after me.

Wait! Why isn't she chasing Takao?!

She catches up to me and bends over, hands on her knees, breathing heavy. "Hey... Kyouju..." She says, between breaths. She takes in a deep one and stands up straight. "What's up?" She asks casually, as though she didn't just chase me from a distance for no reason whatsoever.

I look up at the ceiling, then back at Hiromi. She sighs.

"Ignoring the literal meaning." She verifies. I knew that's what she meant, but it's fun to tease her.

"Nothing, really. Walking home." 

"Can I come walk with you on your way home? I need to pass by anyway." 

I just nod and keep walking. We actually have a long walk before we get to the front doors of the school. I spare a glance to Hiromi. 

She's really very nice, once you get past the whole 'mean in every situation' thing. Like Hikaru, only exaggerated. Hikaru's really not that mean, despite how... Well... Mean... She appears to be.

Whereas Hiromi is. She's a little more brash and louder than Hikaru. It takes less to bug her. Hikaru fakes being angry, Hiromi actually _gets_ angry. She's really not given enough credit though, Hiromi I mean. She's like the motherly figure that none of us have.

Hmm, having made that up on the spot, I need a moment to reflect. The mother that none of us have...   
  
Max's mom, barely exists.   
My mom, same.   
Rei's mom. . . Does he even have a mom?   
Takao, his mom's dead. . .   
Kai is the same situation with Rei, but times one hundred. . .

Hikaru is more of a little sister, someone we have to look out for so that she doesn't get herself in trouble. The opposite of Hiromi, who acts as the mother, scolding us constantly. In a weird attempt to help: worrying...

(Although Hikaru does scold us for certain things... Not like we listen. Actually, we don't listen to Hiromi either...) 

. . .

Unlike Hikaru though, who turns the wrong way so that you can talk on purpose, Hiromi will only slow down.

Hiromi's self centered. I mean, Takao's arrogant, Rei's a bit easily manipulated, Max has a slight case of bad-judgment and those are their issues, Hiromi's issue is being selfish. But that's fine. You can tell that she puts effort to be more tolerant and such. Like when she made the schedule for us; She really didn't know what she was doing, she only made a good schedule by pure luck. But she was trying to help.

She's caring, she wants the best for us, but since she's not sure what _is_ best for us, she guesses and forces us to follow that to convince herself it was the right choice.

I think that although she _thinks_ she knows what's right, she doesn't _know_ that she knows what's right. So she believes it, but doesn't have anything to prove it. It's all very deep and meaningful, related to small details in her childhood of which I know nothing about, and as such, will not expand on.

Hmm, well, we were at the door, and I really wish I wasn't so easily distracted by my thoughts, I also wish that I had noticed roughly thirty seconds earlier, because I basically walked into it. 

"Something wrong? You just basically walked into a door." Hiromi informs me, practically echoing my thoughts.

"Nah, I'm good." I say and shrug aimlessly. Hiromi looks at me like I'm insane, but I open the door and keep walking.

Off of school grounds, we talk about random things, mostly about school work. I'm not really listening much... But... It's a boring subject! Then again, what else is there to talk about? Hiromi is one of our lesser beyblade-appreciative friends. 

So, we approach her house she waves and gives a quick. "Bye Kyouju, see you at school tomorrow!"

and I give the usual type of "See you tomorrow." before heading to my own house.

Walking inside, I smell. . . Noodles. Which is so shocking. . . 

An amazing fact: Takao knows that my house doubles as a ramen house and _hasn't_ eaten here. Not once.

"Oh, you're home." My mother gives me a welcome smile and I return it. "Your friend Hikari stopped by to say she's sorry she couldn't walk home with you." Oh yeah. Hikaru. "She said she's going to stop by tomorrow."

" 'Kay." I almost feel guilty for forgetting we were even _going_ to walk home together. I was distracted by the Hiromi-Person. . . I give a mental shrug and don't even bother correcting my mom about Hikaru's name not being Hikari before heading up the stairs to my room. 

_________ 

If you don't review I'll feed my inspiration for the next chapters to the cookie monster in the disguise of a cookie!!! Then he'll EAT IT!! And then there will be no more updates!! Bwahahahahahahaha!!!!

I'm sane, you know.

As said, this is basically a scribble-fic. At the beginning it was actually kinda serious, but I just can't live with that. Kyouju's POV is just so fun, and it'd be silly to start up another fic. Besides, this way I have everything in the order I want. . . *maniacal laughter, for no real reason*


	10. History

Ohh, lucky you! You get TWO chapters in one. . . Update. . . Thing. . . *no one cares*

Anyway, I've decided to start giving you little personal responses, for no real reason other than, it makes sense since this will be so long and pointless. *it doesn't make sense*

**MadMaddie:** Well, since this mostly centers around Kyou-kun, I might not, but then again, I did have this really spiffy idea for Kai and Rei and. . . -^__^-

**Mahojin:** THERE!!!!! I HAVE GIVEN YOU ZEO!! *dies* I'm sorry, it just amuses me so much. Which is lame, because, it really shouldn't amuse me this much. And Hikaru - to me - doesn't seem _too_ much like Hiromi, but I guess there are similarities. What's funny is I made up Hikaru before season ONE ended. ^__^;;

**Toki Kasurmari:** WOT? It's too bad that FF.net blocked long chains of the same letter in reviews. . . Anyway, yeah. I've never written Hiromi before, so I hope I don't make her OOC too much later on. . .

Thanks again to everyone, and I hope people reading stick around, despite this fic's general pointless-ness!

__________________

"Have a nice weekend and remember to read chapter..." The teacher's soft voice says, despite that I'm the only one still in the room. "Seven." She says, even quieter as she realizes that no one's listening. That no one is there _to_ listen. Except me, but I think she knows that I heard her when she said it at the beginning of class.

She slumps back into her chair and sighs. I pretend not to watch and gather my things. Trying to put my binder in my backpack, I glance up again. She's eyeing the phone -- probably something to do with that call from her husband earlier in class -- and the desk is a rather messy heap of papers.

Teachers don't get paid enough.

I pull the straps of my backpack over my shoulder and head towards the door. Turning at the last minute, I say softly over my shoulder "Have a nice weekend," and offer a short smile.

She brightens a little and offers me a weak smile back - it's forced. I hear her pick up the phone as I walk through the door. Walking down the halls, I glance at the students. Takao is talking with Zeo who. . . Wait, Zeo doesn't go to our school. . .

. . . He's prone to coming in through windows to speak to Takao, so I'll assume that's why the window is open, and why all the other surrounding students are looking at him with such a bewildered expression.

I try to ignore it and head off, besides, Hikaru's probably already at my house. 

I go through the school doors unscathed this time! I sigh at the fact that I'm bothering to rejoice because of that, but keep walking. The walk is generally uneventful, rather boring really.

I've never liked walking home. Not because I can't handle the exercise or anything (It's really only Hiromi's harsh training I can't handle. . .), it's just that it's boring. I have no especially interesting thoughts going on, so the walk is just a long blank space of nothingness until I get home.

Walking into the shop again, I'm greeted with my parents waving from their respective spots in the shop, and Hikaru sitting at a table and looking quite lonely. The reason she looks so lonely is not only because she's alone at the table, but because she's alone in the whole restaurant. Odd.

She's just stirring her ramen around with her chopsticks - it was probably too much for her to eat since she eats so little.

I walk to her table and sit down across from her with a wave. She waves back and gives a "Hey." Before offering me the rest of her ramen.

I accept the bowl as she pushes it across the table. "How was your day?" She asks, reminding me muchly of my parents when they decide we could use with a family chat.

"Good. Classes are boring though." I shrug and start eating the ramen - trying to avoid thinking about the fact that I'm using the _same_ chopsticks and spoon that Hikaru used.

Hikaru looks at me like I've grown seventeen more heads before exclaiming "They should just send you up to college already!"

I shake my head. "They can only skip me up one grade, and that's been done." Hikaru shrugs and looks off in a random direction almost as though she hadn't heard me, this alone telling me that it doesn't stop her theory from working to her. After finishing my- well, actually, it's _her_- ramen, I bring it to the kitchen to save my mom the trouble, then lead Hikaru up the stairs to my room. 

Once we're upstairs, Hikaru sits on my bed and I turn my computer chair so I can sit on it. "So, why weren't you able to walk home with me yesterday?" I ask, glancing up and getting my homework from my backpack. Hikaru tenses, which I take note of, and she doesn't answer. Which is odd, she's not usually one for avoiding questions.

I just shrug before asking "How was _your_ day at school?" With a grin. She grins back and starts a long, over-detailed explanation of her day with her mom home schooling her and her older brother trying to 'rescue' her from the horrible torture. This 'rescuing' included the two of them running practically the whole way here, and her brother going shopping as an excuse to stay away from Hikaru's no-doubt furious mom.

Her family is scary, sometimes...

I feel strangely tired, and I'm not sure why. I spin in my chair again and spread out my homework. Oh joy. I sure love history. Blah. _History **sucks**!_

________________

My, Kyouju is beginning to outgrow his I'm-a-perfect-student-with-perfect-grades ways of being a nerd. That, or I'm just making him OOC. Meh.

Reviews are friendly. You should hug them! (make sure not to squish their wings!) *has created imaginary little creatures that represent reviews*

. . . 

It occurs to me that I've never really described Hikaru.

If anyone cares, she has mild-dark skin and yellow-blonde hair, purple eyes, and wears a green dress with daisies on it. Yeah. Tralala. . .


	11. Times

**MadMaddie: **Yeah, I shall put it in laters, probably _very_ laters. . . Sorry. . . Anyway, yeah. Hikaru's character design was originally just a doodle oekaki of a girl who I named "Cake" for no real reason, then later I drew her again and again and finally decided "Hikaru" was a good name for her. I don't even _know _how she got into beyblade fics. . . *eyes Hikaru suspicously*

This chapter is pretty useless, I just really wanted to write it for some obscure reason.

______________________

I'm not sure when I fell asleep, I don't know what time it is now, and I'm not sure how long I've been awake. All I know, is that behind my closed eyelids, it's _bright._

And that. . .

I open my eyes and realize, with quite a bit of surprise, that my room is practically pitch black. My window's blinds are open, and I can see Hikaru from the dim moonlight. 

Hikaru is tracing small, random designs on my stomach and my shirt is bunched up on my chest. She doesn't seem to realize I'm awake. I recall falling asleep on the desk, and I'll just assume she moved me to my bed. 

She's laying on her stomach, her knees at the end of the bed and her feet in the air. She sighs and lays her head on my chest. I can see the gentle rise and fall of her in time with my breaths, and I'm sure she's focussing on the same thing. 

"You're awake." She accuses, snapping her head up, and, the moonlight only seems to enhance this, but she's blushing quite a bit. 

"Yeah." 

She goes back to resting her head on my chest with a whispered "Sorry."

Assuming she means for waking me up, I just say "I was bound to wake up around now anyway, I don't mind." Honestly, as strange as it sounds, it felt kind of nice - the tracing thing. She shakes her head, which feels slightly odd for me.

"Not for that, something else." She pauses, resuming tracing little patterns on my stomache after lifting her head. "Sorry." She says again. 

I would shrug if I could, but I can't. I wince lightly as she turns her finger on it's side, using her nail, but only slightly. About enough to leave a small mark, but not to really _cut._

"Did that hurt?" She asks, lifting her hand, then setting it flat on my stomach.

"Not really."

" 'Kay."

She continues the original style of doodling on my stomach, making strange half-heart shapes around my belly button. Everything seems to come into better focus than before, meaning I'm waking up.

She's acting strangely. . .

After a moment I ask "Why are you still here?" but it comes out sounding a little more rude than I had meant. I try to correct myself, to say 'I mean, why didn't you go home earlier?' but she answers, interrupting.

"Didn't wanna. It's the weekend anyway. Would you prefer I'd left?" She sounds slightly hurt, so the edge in my voice wasn't just my imagination.

"No, I'm glad you stayed." I say. She nods, looking slightly releived. "What time is it, anyway?"

"I don't know, I'll check."

The annoying thing about my clock is that it's across my bedroom. No one would think it, but I actually have trouble waking up, so I put my alarm clock across the room. That way, in the mornings, I have to _get up_ just to turn off the alarm.

Hikaru crawls off the bed and stumbles her way to the clock - which, I forgot to mention, not _only_ is across the room, but faces a different direction than my bed. She looks at it a few moments, and in that time, I pull the blanket up. It's cold without her body heat.

Hikaru comes back and crawls under the blankets next to me. 

"And?" I prompt her. She wraps her arms around me.

"Dunno, it's unplugged."

"Oh." I move myself backwards a little bit, and her grip tightens. Guess it's not too important.

_____________________

Ehh... Yes.

**Reviews give me motivation to write more chapters! Ones that are BETTER than this crappy one!**


	12. Innocent Adventures

Trala.

**MadMaddie:** I've noticed that you're the ONLY person reviewing... It's actually rather depressing BUT, nonetheless, I appriciate your reviews. Without them I'd get... None. T_T 

____________________

I find myself waking up, again, but this time alone. And without Hikaru, the bed feels strangely. . . Empty. Which is strange, of course, because it's _my_ bed and she's not even in it that much.

. . . I really need to work on my phrasing. . .

I wonder if she's gone home or not; I can't tell. Looks like her stuff is still here, but maybe she just forgot it. Again. 

That's why it's here in the first place. The first actually _planned_ sleepover was when she brought it, but she just keeps forgetting to take it home and it's not very helpful on telling me where she is.

S'pose I should take a shower then...

. . .

Curse you, warm blankets!

. . .

Guess I'll stay in bed, then. . .

_**Beep, beep, beep.**_

Right, alarm clocks are now on my list of things that are pure evil solely because they make you get out of bed. 

1) Parents.  
a. Moms  
b. Dads

_**Beep, beep, beep.**_

2) Friends.  
a. Max  
b. Hikaru  
c. Hiromi  
d. Kai  
e. sometimes Rei  
f. Takao 

_**Beep, beep, beep.**_

3) Loud noises.  
a. construction work  
b. shouting neighbors  
c. new cooks  
d. idiots who mow their lawns in the early morning  
e. ALARM CLOCKS

_**Beep, beep, beep.**_

Resigning myself, I stand and get across my room to my alarm clock, turning it off. 

Wait. . . Wasn't it. . . ? 

I guess she plugged it in before she left.

It's already 8:00 AM, I should take my shower, I'm an hour off schedule. (Hikaru, obviously, doesn't know what time my alarm is usually set to. . . I'm not sure if I should be glad or not. . .)

Grabbing some clothes, I head to the bathroom connected to my bedroom. The mirrors are fogged, which is strange, considering the water isn't ru-

Oh.

"Eep!"

. . . I just squeeked, didn't I? 

So, Hikaru, who is only wearing a towel - yes, it's covering all of her, - merely turns and glances at me over her shoulder. (She'd been facing the other direction)

"Oh, you're up." She says, offering a smile before brushing past me and rummaging through her bag of stuff that's at the end of my bed. I turn and stare at her for a moment.

"Most girls would react more." I tell her after a moment. She offers a wry glance over her shoulder - yet again, she faces away from me - before lowering her towel to her waist and putting on her- Eep!

Not looking, not looking, not looking. I have turned around, _and_ I've broken my blushing record. . . I think my nose is bleeding. . .

"I'm not most girls; most implies more than half, right?" Hikaru says, there's a ruffling of clothes. "I'm decent." She says, almost mockingly. 

I turn back around, somewhat hesitant. _Last _time she said 'I'm decent' _before_ putting her dress on. And then Rei tried to murder her for 'corrupting my innocent little mind.'

Those two are constantly trying to annoy eachother; but it's not in a serious-conflict kind of way. It's really quite amusing...

"Okay, my tummy aches for edible goodness." Hikaru informs me, patting said 'tummy' and practically skipping towards my bedroom door. . .

Only to jump back as it opens. For her brother.

"Hey." He says to her, and gives me a nod. "Mom wants you to come home; we have to paint m - err - your room." Oh, that's right. She mentioned it a while ago. When her brother moves out she gets to repaint their shared bedroom to whatever colors _she_ wants. 

We haven't talked about it much; my guess is she's upset about him leaving.

And immediatly, Hikaru is in my face. "Kyoouuu, you must help us paint - if not just sit and watch." Wait. . . She's shortened my name to 'Kyou' now? How strange. . .

"Wait - you want me to be there, basically only to amuse you, even though by being there I'll get unhealthy fumes in my system because of the paint?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. Hikaru nods entheuseastically, obviously missing my sarcasm. After a moment of looking up in thought, my response is an oh-so-reasonable: "Okay."

Hikaru practically jumps for joy. Actually, she _does_ jump for joy. Her brother just shakes his head before taking out a cell phone - it amuses me that it has a pheonix on it - and calls their mom to inform her of an extra presence. 

"Hey, mom, is it okay if one of the brat's friends comes over to paint with us?" He asks into the phone, giving Hikaru a glance at 'the brat,' which basically tells us that he only said that to annoy her. It works.

Hikaru fumes and stomps over to Tsubasa - he has a pretty name, means wings, you know, - and attempts to kick him, which he merely dodges and presses against her ankle from behind with his foot, completely dropping her to the ground. That was actually really cool looking. . .

Hikaru stays on the ground and rolls onto her stomach, pouting as Tsubasa continues to make small "Mmm-hmm"s and "Yeah"s through the phone. After a moment of him mindlessly walking around my room while talking, he hangs up and stands next to me, staring at Hikaru, who's staring at the clock as though it holds the answers to the universe.

"I can see your panties." Tsubasa says, almost blankly. I hadn't really noticed, but her dress _has_ been moved from her rolling. I really didn't need to see that, and I think my nosebleed may come back again. . . 

Hikaru, of course, merely shrugs. "So?" 

"Stand up, Hikaru, you're corrupting his innocent mind." Tsubasa motions to me. I think he and Rei agree on my 'innocent mind' being corrupted by Hikaru. . . Who says I have an innocent mind? 

. . .

Crap, I _do_ have an innocent mind, don't I?

. . .

Hikaru stands up and straightens her skirt before pointing to the door as if outside the door is a great adventure. "We embark on our journey to. . ." Silence. Hikaru blinks and turns to us, her eyes dots. "Where are we going again?"

Tsubasa hits himself in the forehead before a murmer of "No, I shouldn't be hitting me, I should be hitting Hikaru." and a pointed look to Hikaru - who doesn't notice and remains oblivious. ... Now she notices. They stare at eachother a long while before almost at the exact same time, Hikaru lets out a high pitched shreik, runs out the door, and Tsubasa starts running, chasing.

It's strange how they start running at the exact same time and. . . Hmm. . . If I look out the window, I can see them both chasing eachother around in circles.

I suppose I should go stop them, Hikaru's just attempted to bite off Tsubasa's hand. . .

___________________

Hiromi appears again soon. -^____^-


	13. Confusion

Because I'm being friendly, I'm uploading two short chapters at once. Feel loved.

Nekocin: Really? I thought it was easy finding his name, just look on the internet or... Something. I got it through downloaded Japanese episodes, though. Damn the Yaoi Alert? Wow. How strange. I absolutely ADORE my Yaoi Alert. XD  
  
Nekocin: For your second review... Yeah, I tried to make Hikaru not Mary-Sue-ish, and I hope she's tolerable, 'cause she's a main character in this fic. Sorry 'bout the errors. The goal is actually exactly that: To make this fic about normal life. (As normal as it gets for Kyou.)

MadMaddie: More reviews from you! Yay! Sounds like you're enjoying this fic. ^^

Jay Kamiya: Uhh... Thanks! ^^

___________

"Hikaru, you know, every time you skip, your skirt goes up?" Tsubasa points out. It occurs to me that she's constantly accidentally showing her panties. . . It's kind of strange, really. . . 

Hikaru, who is in the lead - I'm walking next to Tsubasa, behind her - stops skipping and turns around, walking backwards. "So?" She shrugs and puts her hands behind her head. "I don't care." She almost walks into someone and mumbles a sorry, stopping and walking normally.

A moment of silence while Tsubasa attempts to think of some sort of response for that.

"Think of it like this," Hikaru says after a moment, and even though I can't see her face, I know her eyes are closed. "It's basically the same as wearing a swimsuit. Do people mind then? No." She shrugs again. That was actually a good point. . . 

Another moment of silence as Tsubasa attempts to think of a response. (He's rather slow at that. . .)

A while of the walk is spent in comfortable silence, during which I'm suddenly aware of the fact that Hikaru's house is close to Hiromi's. 

"Kyouju?" . . . Look, I'm psychic, it's Hiromi! . . . I am psychic. . . Yes. . . And you can't tell me otherwise or else I'll. . . I don't know. I'm slightly confused. What's going on again? 

I blink rapidly, trying to figure out exactly where I am and what's going on, and. . . Oh. Right. Hikaru. Hiromi. Hiromi is here.

She wanders over from where ever she was and gives a wave. "Where are you going?" 

"Umm. . ." Hiromi's never met Hikaru before, so I should. . . Umm. . .

"Mine." A protective arm wraps around me as Hikaru speaks. She looks at Hiromi as though they're in kindergarten and Hiromi tried to play with her favorite doll. Which probably isn't too far from accurate here. . . At least, not to Hikaru. I'm. . . A little bit frightened. . .

"Posessive, much?" I ask, dryly, and tilt my head to look at her. Hikaru just looks away obliviously - an almost 'Oh, are you talking?' kind of thing. Oh yeah. Hiromi's still here, isn't she? "Hiromi, this is Aomori Hikaru, my friend."

Tsubasa coughs. 

"And her brother, Tsubasa." I must remember to always introduce him as well. . .

Hiromi and Hikaru have a glaring contest for a few moments, and I'm honestly unsure of who'll win, nor am I sure of what they're glaring about. Hiromi's generally a very determined person, but Hikaru is. . . Hikaru. I suppose it depends on what they're glaring about, but since I don't know what that is. . . 

They both, in unison, nod before Hikaru says "We're gonna talk a bit." And drags Hiromi out of my hearing range. Hiromi doesn't seem to care.

Tsubasa just shakes his head before taking off his rectangular glasses and cleaning them on his sweater. "I'm a little confused." He informs me, placing his glasses over his eyes again, squinting as he gets used to the difference again.

"I am too."

____________

I like teh reviewers!


	14. Teaching

Apparently Hikaru was in school with Hiromi - at least until Hikaru started getting home schooled. They weren't best friends, but they were - from what I hear - on a kind of average-level of friendship. 

So, Hiromi decided to come with us so she can get the nasty fumes in her system. Tsubasa is still making the phone call to tell Hikaru and his mom.

"Yeah, the brat is inviting over another friend." 

I'm sensing a pattern here. . .

"Tsubasa, you jerk!"

Yep, definately a pattern. 

Hikaru attempts - key word - to hit Tsubasa's arm, but he grabs her wrist and spins her around so her back is against him but her wrist is at an off angle. Hikaru frowns, obviously not in pain like I'm sure that he can cause her, but simply trying to work out how to get away from this situation.

Tsubasa's been doing this a lot, and I'm not sure Hikaru quite realizes. He'll annoy her, she'll attack, and he'll stop it but she'll end up in a would-be-painful-if-it-weren't-play-fighting position. And then Tsubasa won't let her go - he makes her figure out how to escape.

Maybe he's just trying to teach her stuff. Brotherly instinct?

I don't know.

"Okay, we can go now." Tsubasa says, then nods to Hiromi. "And you can come with." Hiromi simply smiles a thanks and begins walking after me - I figure I may as well start walking because Hikaru and Tsubasa are staying right there until Hikaru gets -

"Ha! I got out! Ha ha ha! I win! Ha!" 

Out.


End file.
